


“I have everything I ever wanted. Money, wealth, riches.”

by thenorthernwastrel



Category: Fable (Video Games), Fable 2 (Video Game), Fable 3 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Narcissism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenorthernwastrel/pseuds/thenorthernwastrel
Summary: Reaver being himself by himself, lmao.
Kudos: 2





	“I have everything I ever wanted. Money, wealth, riches.”

“I have everything I ever wanted. Money, wealth, riches.”  


Reaver smirked as he preened himself in the mirror. “Dashing good looks–although, I’ve _always_ had those.” He hummed to himself then, and began to apply a fresh coat of face powder, beaming at the attractive face in the mirror.

The list could go on really: skill, power, wit and charm–it was endless! But the first three were the most important, and were, perhaps, the only things he had not been _born_ with.

He hummed flirtatiously, adjusting his hair and perfecting his signature beauty mark on his left cheek–all the while maintaining mischievous eye contact with himself. Really multitasking in this manner was _really_ what being a hero of skill was all about.

Yes, that is what it was all about, and of _course_ –Being wealthy, looking like a modern Adonis, knowing there were so many others ready to fall at his feet if he told them to.. And ah yes, being absolutely _filthy_ rich. Had he mentioned that already?


End file.
